possession of the mind
by that annoying australain girl
Summary: everything was peaceful in Alicante. until everyone at the age of sixteen began going missing. and Clarissa Morgenstern is in the middle of it. after her best friend becomes prey to the mysterious white haired boy, she will go to extreme lengths to save him. Possible Clace, but not the main focus.


**Random updates will occur with this story. **

**All rights to Cassandra Clare. I only own the plot.**

A blond teenaged boy walked glumly along the path. To anyone along the path he would have seemed like a perfectly normal boy, a little depressed maybe. But nothing particularly special about the boy himself. Maybe their thoughts would have lingered curiously on the fact that he was wearing a fine tailored suit, and the two swords that crossed over and strapped to his back. But that was the norm here in Alicante.

And thoughts like that would only be relevant if there was a single person on the path to see the blond boy.

He was hunched over staring at the pebbles on the ground in front of his dark combat boots, occasionally kicking a large rock that got in the way.

He was a good looking boy, with his blonde hair and golden eyes. However beautiful people only stay beautiful if they believe that they are so.

He didn't think he was beautiful at that time...

Really, he wasn't thinking of himself right at that point, (he was thinking of a girl). But, at that point in time he wasn't the gorgeous golden god that all the boys wanted to be and all the girls wished they could be with. He was just a soggy, depressed and lonely boy with too long blond hair.

He paused for a moment to lift his head and peer over his shoulder into the gloom of the forest that surrounded him. There was enough light to see a few metres in front of him, but it was getting darker.

And he knew that the dark brought danger, especially being a Shadowhunter.

Getting slightly distracted from this fact and being the selfish boy that he is, he listened to faint calls of his father and mother as they search frantically for him in the distance. Not feeling the slightest bit guilty that they were worried for him. They couldn't use a tracking rune on him, he was in the forest, and every part of the forest looked the same.

He sheepishly felt a sense of pride that he made it this far without a horse. He had considered one, but that would have taken too much time.

Sighing, the blond ran a slender hand through his golden locks and turned forward again. The only way he could tell it was forward was because of the shallow footprints he left behind in the gravel.

An abrupt shriek cut through the silence of the forest, startling the boy slightly. He wasn't worried though, demons couldn't come out in the daylight, and couldn't go anywhere near lake Lyn. He hoped he was near Lake Lyn. That's where the path was supposed to be taking him anyway.

Nevertheless, he did pause and listen. As a Shadowhunter he must stop and assist anyone who may possibly be in trouble. Downworlder or not.

Hearing nothing, he continued. Or tried to.

Darkness had completely fallen by now, and the boy - stupidly - hadn't brought a stele with him. He cursed himself for being so stupid for the millionth time that day.

Stoping, yet again, the darkness preventing further exploration, the blond anxiously chewed on his lip. In hindsight, running away to sulk in the Brocelind Forest because the only girl that you ever liked rejected you wasn't such a good idea.

Blonde Boy pondered how he was going to get home. He could just follow his footsteps back, he could wait for help or he co-

_"Hello Jonathon."_

The boy - Jonathon - let out a startled shriek and drew both his swords, one in each hand. Both straight for a few inches then bended into a curve that Jace pointed inwards, as if he was going to behead someone.

_"Sorry, I did not mean to startle you. How are you? I trust you are well, hmm?"_

The voice was slimy, mechanical and completely unhuman. But something told Jonathon that this wasn't an ordinary demon.

_"Are you going to answer my question Jonathon? Or do you not speak English? I can try Latin if you like, although it has been I while since I spoke it."_

Jonathon focused on the voice this time to try and figure out where it came from. But it seemed to come from all around him, with no distinct projection point.

After a few moments of silence, Jonathon decided that he should answer. "I don't like to be called Jonathon. I go by Jace."

_"Ah, right, yes. My sincerest apologies, Jace." _The voice said his name with slight disgust, as if just saying it left a bad taste in his mouth. _"I shall try to remember that."_

"Why? You're never going to see me again." Jace slowly rotated on the spot. Keeping in mind that with demons they always appeared in the spot your back is facing.

_"Am I?"_

"Are you?"

The voice chuckled. _"Excellent question, Jace, excellent question."_ Jace decided to confirm that the thing that was speaking was male.

"Because you know who I am, I don't consider it fair that I don't know who you are." Jace's confidence was returning to him. He pushed the thoughts of a red headed and green eyed girl and focused on becoming the best Shadowhunter the world had ever seen. A title he held proudly.

_"I suppose..." _

The silence that followed those two words was eerie. Jace continued to pivot on the spot while it was happening.

As he turned he caught a glimpse of white out of the corner of his eye. He turned towards it, wary.

It was a boy. A tall boy, with snow white hair. He was looking down at his shoes in classic Shadowhunter gear: black clothes, swords, steels and weapons of all sorts.

Then he looked up. Jace dropped both his swords and fell to the ground a silent scream upon his lips.

"_What's the matter, Jace? Am I scaring you?"_

Jace could only stare at this person's face, with skin so white it matched his hair blood dripping from inside his eye sockets, which were black holes and more blood seeping from his mouth. It fell down his chin and was starting a pool near his feet.

The white haired boy approached Jace slowly, calculating his every step as if he were walking on a mine field. Jace slid his body back until he hit a tree and could go no further.

Jace cursed. "What do you want from me?!" He screamed. Jace couldn't get over how frightened he was, he was never even anxious... The person must be manipulating him, tormenting him into giving into it.

The boy kneeled in front of him, and leaned forward until Jace could feel his breath on his face.

_"Do not worry Jace. This will be painless. For me."_

Jaces scream could be heard from Idris.


End file.
